An Unexpected Turn Of Events
by Angeladdict
Summary: When Cordelia goes to collect a lost battle-axe, she gets a lot more than she bargained for. Like say, an extremely gorgeous vampire? C/A
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Happy now? You just ruined my day. :P**

Summary: Cordelia discovers our friendly neighborhood vampire chained up in his own mansion. Now what? Season Three episode:Beauty and The Beasts. C/A

Authors Note: Review peoples!

"So tell me why we're going here again?" Cordelia asked Xander exasperatedly.

"I told you. When I rescued Giles, I left that Nigerian battle-axe here. Now Giles noticed it's missing, and I have to get it back." Xander replied over his shoulder.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Only you could lose a priceless axe at an _evil vampire's hideout!!" _She made a face as her extremely expensive high heels, sunk in the mud.

They were marching through the woods, on their way to the mansion where Spike and Dru had lived. Cordelia sighed in relief when the woods cleared up. The deserted mansion was only a little while ahead. She smoothed her skirt and they continued their walk onto a dirt path.

Xander stopped walking after a moment. He was holding up something black and looking at it.

Cordelia turned and glared at him. "Come on, slowpoke. Can we just get in and get out?"

"Willow needs me. She just paged me."

"You have a pager?!" Cordelia asked incredulously, striding over to him.

Xander ignored her question. "I've gotta go. Grab the axe and drop it off at the library."

"No! You do it." She protested, her bottom lip jutting out.

"Cordelia!" Xander said.

"Fine, fine. I'll get your damn axe. You go help out Willow. I'll go into the creep mansion and then hike through the woods in the middle of the night with a psycho monster on the loose!!!" She half-yelled.

"Thanks, Cor." Xander waved at her and ran back into the forest.

Cordelia glared at the spot where he'd disappeared, then sighed and surveyed the mansion unhappily. She trumped forwards, grumbling to herself.

Cordelia pushed open the door to the mansion and it made a loud squeaky noise. She stepped inside cautiously, and glanced around. The room was dark and covered in dust. There was a huge, empty space in the room. Dust lined the floor and cobwebs clung to the ceiling and furniture. Cordelia surveyed the room in distaste. They really needed an interior decorator. Something rattled at the back wall. Cordy jumped and pulled out a stake and dagger; which were ingeniously hidden in her clothes.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called, peering into the darkness. She walked forwards, weapons raised.

Something was chained to the back wall. It looked . . . approached it slowly. Whatever was chained to the back wall, rushed at her and snarled. It was pulled back by it's chains. Cordelia jumped backwards in fright. Before it went back into the darkness, Cordelia caught a glimpse of it's face.

It was Angel.

* * *

"Angel!" Cordelia yelled. Angel gave a snarl and retreated into the corner.

"What's with the wolf act? I thought you were in hell." Cordelia said puzzled.

She peered into the darkness. She couldn't see anything.

Well that wouldn't do.

She walked over to the fireplace in the corner, and grabbed a stray doll from the floor.

With a muttered, "Ew." , she threw it into the fire and then dug in her purse to find a lighter. After a moment, she pulled one out and then lit the doll. Soon a small fire was crackling away, starting to burn some of the dust-covered logs.

Cordelia wiped her hands on her skirt, straightened up, and turned back to Angel.

"That's better." She said brightly.

Angel growled and turned his head to the wall.

"_Hello! _Pay attention! What's wrong with you?" She snapped her fingers impatiently.

Angel growled loudly again.

Cordelia sighed. "Great. I'm gonna get stuck telling Buffy."

Angel struggled against his chains at the name.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh now you pay attention." He snarled and lunged at her.

Cordelia made a face. "Yeesh, I almost like evil-Angel better. Whatever." She pointed at Angel. "Okay. Stay!"

She watched him for a moment, and when he made no sign of moving, she turned away. She then paused, gave Angel a parting, worried glance, and ran out of the mansion. She practically ran all the way back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The amazing Joss Whedon does. :)**

_Authors really long note_:Please excuse my abhorrent usage of commas, as I hate them! I'll try my best to place them correctly, but I can't promise perfection. :( I should be updating this one regularly, because I've already written quite a lot, and am quite proud of it. This story will follow the Btvs epsiodes so you'd better have seen them all. :D Thanks to **Caellach Tiger Eye** for pointing out I was a little harsh on Xander. I didn't really notice until I re-read it. I honestly wasn't trying to be a Xander- try to fix in later chapters. Review! Or no more chapters!

Cordelia burst into the library.

"Guys! Angel's back! She yelled.

Buffy appeared around the corner. "Shhh! Cordelia!"

Cordelia sighed in relief. "Buffy! Oh my god! Xander and I, we went to the mansion and I found Angel all chained up- He's not evil though, I think- he was all growly. And I didn't know what to do, so I-"

"I know, Cordelia." Buffy said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a corner.

Cordelia's jaw dropped. "What? How?"

Buffy looked reluctant. "I . . . I found him about two hours ago. When I was in the woods. I didn't know what to do. I panicked and chained him up back at the mansion. He should be okay there. But you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Uh . . . Buffy, I dunno."

"Please, Cordy? Just until I figure everything out." Buffy pleaded.

Cordelia buckled at Buffy's confused and pain-filled expression. This couldn't be easy on her. Seeing your kinda-ex who you sent to hell, return as wolf-boy probably wasn't fun.

Cordelia sighed. "Fine. Whatever. But you better tell the others soon."

Buffy relaxed. "Thanks Cordelia." She glanced at the wire cage in the corner. "I'm stuck on Oz duty. I'm just gonna go look up some stuff." She turned to go.

Cordelia caught her shoulder. "Buffy, isn't it a little . . . cruel; keeping him chained up like that?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Buffy said, looking sorrowful.

Cordelia refrained from rolling her eyes. Sure, she sends her vamp-boyfriend to hell for infinity, and she's got the hard side of the bargain.

"Ya know; he should probably eat." Cordelia offered.

Buffy nodded. "I hadn't thought of that." A look glinted in her eyes. "There's a butcher near the mansion. Do you think you could bring Angel some blood?"

Cordy made a face. "Ewww! Me? With crazy vampire boy? Blood? No way."

"Please? I can't ask anyone else." Buffy said, holding her gaze.

"Ugh. Fine. But you owe me big time! Like for the rest of your life big."

Buffy thanked Cordelia gratefully and then turned to go read. Cordelia sighed and left the library, still trying to comprehend just exactly what she'd gotten herself into.

"Angel! I got you blood!" Cordelia yelled as she walked into the musty room. The fire was still blazing, flooding the room with light. She could easily see Angel at the back of the room, still chained up.

Cordelia tried to remember some of the things she'd read on wild animals.

'Quiet noises, don't startle them, don't get too close. Be firm yet gentle' Like that was a lot of help.

Cordelia walked over near him and then said sternly "Look. If you want your blood, you have to behave. No trying to bite me or anything." She held his gaze and walked closer. Then she uncapped the blood and added "Tip your head back. Come on. Don't growl at me!"

Cordelia was in arms length when he lunged at her, trying to attack. She shook a finger at him, disapprovingly. "You stop that."

He seemed to listen that time. He held still as Cordelia approached. She lifted the blood to his mouth and he gulped it down eagerly.

When he finished, Cordelia threw the container aside distastefully. "Gross."

Angel lunged at her again, while she was distracted and Cordelia jumped back; barely in time, heartbeat quickening.

"Bad!" She scolded, angrily.

Angel struggled against his chains, snarling menacingly.

Cordelia ignored him and walked back over to the fire.

She sat on a large, comfortable couch and then said nonchalantly, "Now I bet you really missed civilization. You probably just need someone to talk to. That's all." She smiled widely. "Just some conversation. And I have a _whole _lot of that."

"So then I was like, I'm wearing that tomorrow, you soo cannot wear that maroon dress, we'll totally clash! Can you believe her nerve? And then in seventh grade, Harmony tried to steal my boyfriend; Robbie Marcus- we were going steady- so then I told everyone that she had head lice. Nobody would sit with her for a month." Cordelia cackled and then gave a wistful sigh. "God, sometimes, I really miss those days."

She played with a stray strand of her hair for a moment and then added "But they're totally lost without me. Last week, this new girl, was wearing this totally _fake _prada bag and no one noticed. I mean come on!" Cordelia rolled her eyes emphatically.

Angel was sitting on the floor, pressed against the wall, watching her warily.

Cordelia yawned widely and then glanced at her watch. "There's no way I'm going through these woods in the middle of the night. Besides, my car's all the way at the school. I'll leave in the morning." She glanced at her vampire companion. "Night Angel."

With that she doused the fire and then pulled out a huge cross from her bag and set it on her knee. Then she leaned over and grabbed a vial of holy water from her bag too. Then she uncorked it and dabbed some on her neck.

She shot Angel an ominous glare. "Don't even think about it!" She laid her head against the couch and settled down to sleep.

Hate it, love it? Feedback! ***Constructive* **criticism is welcome, but be nice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters - I came _this_ close one night though . . .but then Joss Whedon filed restraining orders**. :D  
**

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated as planned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) Got sick, usual excuses, school yada yada. Kay, nuff said. Enjoy!

Cordelia woke the next morning, with a huge ache in her neck. She rubbed her eyes and stretched widely. Then she clambered off of her chair.

She glanced at Angel, sitting against the wall, eyes wide, watching her warily.

"That can't have been very comfortable." She mused. "I'd unchain you, but you'd probably eat me so." She shrugged. Angel snarled in response.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the . . . wall?" She made a tssking sound. "You're probably grumpy 'cause you're hungry, aren't ya?"

Cordelia nodded knowingly.

Then she grabbed her jacket. "One order of '0 positive, coming up!" She grinned and left the room.

"I'm back!" She yelled. "Breakfast?" Angel strained on his chains.

She merely rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Cordelia made her way over to him. She lifted the blood to his lips and he downed it in an instant.

When he finished, she dropped it on the ground and turned away from him.

"Gotta go big guy. Don't wanna be late. Sorry about the chains again. Don't want any innocent bystanders to get eaten. See ya."

She grabbed her bag, and headed out the door, chestnut hair bouncing.

"Okay, so I uh took care of that _thing _you wanted me to." Cordelia said pointedly to Buffy, a little while later. Buffy gave Giles a nervous glance.

They were in the library, just the three of them, near Oz's cage.

"Er, thanks." Buffy half whispered, trying to seem nonchalant.

Cordelia shrugged. "Kay. I'm going now. Places to go, people to see." She explained brightly, as she holstered her bag.

Giles and Buffy waved as she left.

"What was that all about?" Giles asked Buffy, brow furrowed.

Buffy smiled nervously. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

At school the next day, the others filled Cordelia in on what had happened the night before. Cordelia, it seemed, had missed all of the fun.

Apparently the guy who killed the others, had been experimenting with potions. Case closed.

Cordelia glanced around. "Hmm. I heard the estrogen story. But that'd be way to normal for the Hellmouth, right?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

The next week brought Homecoming closer. Cordelia was practically dancing with excitement. One morning at school after Cordelia had finished passing out flyers, Buffy approached her.

Glancing around quickly Buffy said "Hey, I uh can't do that secret thing I do every two days. Giles has got me booked. Would you please fill in for me?"

"Sure. Like I have anything better to do than feed the vicious creature who tried to kill me and several others a few months ago." Cordelia said.

Buffy smiled winningly. "Thanks Cordelia!" She turned to leave.

"Hey, I heard you and Scott broke up?" Cordy asked.

Buffy's face fell slightly. "Um. Yeah."

Cordelia bit a lip. "Oh. I'm sorry. Well, if you ever need to talk . . .Willow's around here somewhere."

Buffy hid a smile. "Thank you, Cordelia."

Cordy smiled. "No prob."

When class ended, Cordelia picked up Angel's blood at the butcher, and headed to the mansion.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Buffy?" Angel said, walking forwards.

Cordelia jumped. "Yah!" She almost dropped his blood.

"No! It's Cordelia. The girl you tried to _eat_!" She glared up at him and then paused. "Aren't you supposed to be chained up? And insane?"

"Uh. I'm feeling better." Angel said, after a moment.

She raised a perfect eyebrow in doubt. "Whatever." She shoved his blood at him.

He held the container awkwardly and then said "Buffy couldn't make it?"

"Nope." She answered, casually.

"Is she with Scott?"

Cordelia crossed over to the crackling fire on the right side of the room. She sat down on the couch, tucking her skirt underneath her.

"No. Those two broke up like yesterday. She's with Giles. Training. You know, slaying vamps? She does that."

Angel gave her an odd expression. "So she's not dating anyone."

Cordelia scoffed. "Puh-lease. Like _she'd _be able to find a guy that quickly." She sipped her non-fat latte and glanced at him. "Your blood's gonna get cold."

"Uh." He choked out, and stared at the floor.

"Come on! Don't be such a big man . . . pire baby. Come eat."

He looked taken aback.

"You're gonna have to get used to me eventually. I'm Buffy's sub babysitter. And knowing her schedule, we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other. So whadda ya say we put aside the whole eating me thing?" She suggested brightly.

He continued staring at his feet.

"Or you could . . . brood. Whatever." Cordelia rolled her eyes and blew on her steaming coffee.

Looking uncertain, Angel came and sat on the other couch.

Cordelia beamed. "There! See that wasn't so hard, was it? A little more practice, and in a few decades you might be able to have a conversation with _people_!"

After a few seconds of silence, Angel asked "So, how's um school."

Her smile widened. "Well, homecoming's coming soon, and I can't wait to be crowned homecoming Queen. I mean, I'm definitely going to win. There's only two other girl's competing. There's Marci Chung-total airhead- and then there's . . ."

Cordelia continued her constant tirade, ranging from school to Xander to shoes.

Angel nodded uncertainly a few times and after awhile, actually drank his blood. Soon he found himself relaxing in the vibrant girl's presence.

She finally stopped talking when the clock struck nine.

She jumped up. "Crap. I've gotta go. I'll see you . . . sometime." She gave him a cheerful wave, gathered her things, and disappeared out the door.

Angel sat motionless for a moment, trying to recover from the aftershocks of Cordelia Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own any of these characters. Joss Whedon does. (drat him)**

_Author's note: Sorry it took forever for me to update. Problems with my computer. Anyways, make sure you've watched the third season of Buffy or else you'll be completely confused. Review! I mean it! _

Angel jumped and swung around when the a slim figure burst into the room, sunlight flooding a small patch of the room.

Cordelia walked towards him, looking furious. "This is all your fault!" She poked him in the chest and glared up at his face.

It amused him somewhat, to see her frail frame and slight build, glaring at him with such a ferocious expression. She didn't seem to comprehend he could snap her like a twig with one hand.

"Uh? What is?" Angel asked. The words felt slippery in his mouth. He still wasn't accustomed to speaking.

"Your girlfriend is running for Homecoming queen!"She half-screamed.

"Buffy isn't my girl-"

Cordelia held up a hand imperiously. "Shut up. If you'd been a normal guy, she'd have her head up in the clouds, daydreaming about you. But no, her life is so miserable, she's running for something she could never win; to fill up the empty void of her life."

Angel gave her a puzzled look. "If she won't win, then why are you so upset?"

Cordelia sighed, and shot him an exasperated look. _"Because_, there are a _few _people who like Buffy. Willow's bound to vote for her, and maybe a couple of others who I might have been a bit . . . harsh on. Anyways, I'll lose votes!" She pressed a finger to her temple, a gesture she made often.

Angel hid a smile at her obvious distress. Cordelia had always been a drama queen. He waited for a moment and then glanced at the fire awkwardly.

Cordelia gave another loud sigh, and wrenched herself from her problems.

"Are you feeling better? You look terrible."

"Thanks . . . I think. I am." Angel replied, somewhat confusedly.

Cordelia shrugged and pulled out a container. "I wasn't sure if Buffy had brought you dinner." She handed it to him, and then added as a gloomy afterthought, "She's probably busy, thinking up ways to sabotage me."

She pulled her coat off, revealing a low-cut blouse and jeans. She then threw her coat on a chair and made her way over to the couch.

Cordelia glanced around the room disdainfully. "Ugh. It's so dark in here. Geez, it must be awfully boring in here. Nothing to do but stare at walls. No wonder you're not all there."

Angel looked at her quickly.

She gave a sheepish smile. "I uh, meant that in a good way."

He turned away and glanced around the room, unsure of what to do.

"So how are you and Buffy doing? It must be _pretty weird_." Cordelia asked breezily.

Angel faced her again. "We . . .she . . .we're . . .okay."

Cordelia snorted. "Yeah right." Angel fidgeted with his hands. "It's probably _really _awkward. With you turning evil and trying to kill her; and then her running you through with a sword, _just_ as you regain your soul, sending you to hell for all eternity." She gave a firm nod. "You two probably just stand around and stare, asking pointless questions, and pretending nothings wrong."

Her head shot up and her fierce expression returned. "And you two better keep it that way. Cause knowing you two, you'll probably fall in love all over again, and then you guys won't be able to hold in all of that '_forever love'_ and end up jumping each others bones." She rolled her eyes. "We already have enough psycho monsters on the loose. So do not need another one."

Angel said nothing during her speech. Cordelia glanced over at him. "Someone's not in the mood to talk." She said. "Whatever. I'll come back when you're in a less mono-syllabic mood. Adios!" She scooped up her jacket and departed.

Angel uncorked his blood and sat on the couch, trying to drown out the ornery girl's words, that rang so true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I just like to make them my puppets.**

Warnings: Some language. Hopefully my next couple of chapters will have some fluff. ;)

_Author's note_: Haha! I didn't take forever to update this time. I'm working on a bunch more stories [all Cangel of course :)] One i'm thinking of putting up soon is a twilight crossover parody thing, anyone interested? Anyways, it might take me more time to update this one. Kay review or you gets no more chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, causing me to get off my bum and continue this. :)

Cordelia opened the door and jumped ten feet into the air when Angel's face met her gaze immediately.

He backed away slightly. Cordelia made a weird choking noise and fanned herself quickly.

Angel's face wrinkled concernedly as he asked, "Are you okay? You look . . ."

He was having trouble finding words when he took in Cordelia's appearance. She was wearing an extremely pretty dress, but it was covered in dirt and torn in various places.

Blood was also staining her front.

Cordelia held up a finger, looking extremely pissed.

She gave a shuddering breathe and then said "You're getting a bell." To her surprise, Angel let out a small chuckle. Angel looked taken aback also. After a moment of silence Cordelia handed him a container of blood.

"Buffy couldn't get away." She glanced at her dress. "Gross. Now I have pig's blood all over me too."

"What happened?"

Cordelia made a face. "I will explain everything in surround sound and vivid detail, _after_ I shower. Is it okay if I use yours? My parents are out of town and I kinda locked myself out of my house."

Angel nodded hesitantly.

She looked at him expectantly. "_So._ Where is it?"

Angel snapped to his senses. "Upstairs, to your right."

Cordelia gave him a half-smile and walked upstairs stiffly.

Angel was standing by the fire downstairs, when Cordelia came down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of his sweats and one of his t-shirts, both about six sizes too large for her. Her hair was dripping wet, clinging to the back of her neck and leaving a large wet streak at the back of his t-shirt.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about jacking your clothes. It was either this or a towel."

Angel shifted uncomfortably at the comment.

Cordelia jumped over the the last of the steps and bounded to a couch, near where he was standing. "Okay, explanation; coming up!" She chirped brightly.

Cordelia told him angrily how the hunters had mistaken her for Faith and chased them all over the countryside.

Then she reported proudly how she'd scared the vampire away from her. "I mean really, I just got lucky. Next time, the monster probably won't be intimidated by a bunch of fancy talk. " She paused, pursuing a completely different train of thought. "Ya know, I am so sick of being bait! If only I could find someone who . . ."

Her gaze alighted upon the hunky vampire in front of her. "Hey! You could train me."

Angel's gaze snapped to her face. "What?"

Cordelia had an excited look on her face. "Yeah. I mean you kicked Buffy's ass when you were all evil and stuff. You know how to fight! You could teach me."

Angel's mind raced to think of a good excuse. "Um, Cordelia, I don't know if that's really a good idea. . ."

Cordelia's excited grin faded instantly and her bottom lip jutted out. "What? But . . ."

Angel melted as she turned on the full heat of her puppy dog eyes. He nodded somewhat dumbly.

She gave him a genuinely pleased smile and clapped her hands with a little squeal of joy. "Great. We'll start uh, whenever you heal up. Aren't you supposed to heal up quick, vampiryness and all?"

Angel nodded. "I feel better already."

Cordelia cocked her head to the side. "Really? Then do you think you're up to teaching me something?"

He coughed. "Isn't it a little late for you?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Nope. Tomorrow's Saturday. Since I'm crashing here anyways, and I won't have to drive a zillion miles home, I can stay up late."

Angel's jaw dropped. "You're staying here?"

"Duh. Locked out, _remember?" _Cordelia shook his head at his slowness. "You're okay with the couch, right? Cause I am so not sleeping in Dru's room. . . or Spike's for that matter." She shuddered delicately.

Angel stared at the girl.

She turned to him as an afterthought and asked, biting her perfect lip, "I'm not imposing am I?"

"What? No. No, of course not." Angel reassured her, unable to hurt the poor girl's feelings.

Cordelia let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I'm going to have to ask Rose to have them make another house key." She pressed a finger to her temple. "They are gonna be so pissed."

"Who?" Angel asked, trying to keep up with the talkative brunette.

"My parents. I lost four of my credit cards, my wallet, my car keys, and god knows what else I had in my purse."

"Where did you lose your purse?" Angel asked nonchalantly.

"I have no idea. We were running to that little shack and I dropped it and Buffy wouldn't let me pick it up." She made a face.

Angel stored this information away silently.

Cordelia's mood changed instantly. "Okay. Now teach me something." She jumped up and looked at him expectantly.

He couldn't help but smile hesitantly. "Okay, calm down. Let's just work on something simple. How about punching?"

"Okay." She said dubiously.

Angel led her into the open space in the room and faced her. Then he shifted her feet and body into the proper positions. After she was finally positioned, he faced her and said "Okay now copy me."

He made a punching motion. Cordelia copied him perfectly.

"Okay. Now hit me."

Cordelia shrugged and her hand swung out and collided with his face.

He gaped at her and worked his jaw back and forth. "My _palms_, Cordelia."

Abashed, Cordelia gave him a weak smile. "Oopsies."

When he recovered, Cordelia began to punch his palms, dancing from foot to foot, getting into a rhythm.

After a few minutes of this, Angel agreed to teach her a spinning kick.

He faced her and instructed her to swing her leg at him. After guiding her through a slow motion one, he nodded at her and she spun and kicked him in the chest.

He sunk to his knees.

Grinning broadly, Cordelia asked happily, "How'd I do?" Her grin disapeared when she saw blood slowly drip onto the floor.

"Angel!" She screamed.

_**Hahaha! Cliff hanger! Guess you'll just have to review like crazy to find out what happens. =D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Joss Whedon does. Ya know . . . the Cordy/Angel relationship wrecker? Hates happy endings? Overdoes it with the apocalypses? I'm _sure_ you know him. (just kidding Joss, you know I love ya!) :)**

Warnings: Language, violence?

Author's Note: Okay this is really light hearted. It's designed to make you laugh. I was in a giggly mood! So don't take anything too seriously. I had tons of fun writing this chapter. Btw, the Buffy bashing isn't my fault in the slightest! It's all Cordy. Don't get irritated, I have a lot of serious stuff coming up in later chapters! Review, review, review! =D

Blood was blossoming down the front of Angel's shirt.

Cordelia stuffed a fist in her mouth as Angel made a choking noise and stared up at her with wide eyes. He had a puzzled, shocked look on his face, as though he couldn't believe what was happening. Then he fell backwards, legs folding underneath his back. Cordelia gave a whimper when he collided with the ground.

She bent down and felt for a pulse, desperately. When Cordelia felt nothing, she got to her feet. His eyes were half-way closed, the shocked expression still frozen on his face.

She hopped up and down anxiously.

"Angel! Oh my god. I killed you." Tears sprang to her eyes.

Cordelia averted her eyes from the lifeless body. Her mind was racing. How did she kill him? She didn't think she'd even hit him that hard. "I can't believe this. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realize I was so strong. I'm so sorry, Angel."

After a brief moment of remorseful silence, a terrifying thought struck her.

Buffy.

She was going to murder her. There was no way Buffy was just going to let Cordelia killing the love of her life slide. She'd have to move. This was going to ruin her social life. Not that she had one . . .

She shuddered to think of what horrible punishment lay ahead of her. Then again Buffy had already stabbed Angel with a sword and sent him to Hell for eternity so . . .

But then again Buffy always had been a bit of hypocrite. This was probably a ' I'm the only one who gets to kill him' kinda deal. And if Buffy could send the love of her life to Hell, what would she do to Cordelia? They'd never been friends. Heck, they'd never really made it past enemies.

Her nose wrinkled in worry, Cordelia bit a lip and alighted upon her solution. She'd hide the body. Then Buffy would just think Angel had disappeared without a word. And considering how Angel had been _before_ he'd been driven bonkers; it wouldn't be hard to believe.

With a determined expression, Cordelia grabbed Angel's arms and tugged mightily. He slid half an inch forwards. After several minutes of exertion and several choice swear words, a sweat-drenched Cordelia had succeeded in almost pulling him to the door.

She dropped his arms, ignoring the loud thump, and leaned against a wall. She blew a few strands of hair out of her face and then sighed. She was never going to be able to pull him all the way to her car. But she had to.

After a few moments of deep breathing, Cordelia grabbed Angel's hands again, and pulled him outside slowly, gasping for breathe the whole way.

After finally reaching her car, she surveyed the trunk which was several feet above the ground.

"Great. How the hell am I supposed to get you up there?" She muttered under her breathe. She tried pulling his legs upwards, and succeeded in hooking his feet into the carpeting in the trunk.

Cordelia then bent down and grabbed him around the waist. She pulled upwards, grunting with the effort and had lifted him several feet, when a bird call startled her. She dropped him, and his head collided with the ground.

She closed one eye in a sympathetic wince, and then retried (after glaring nastily at the feathered culprit) She finally heaved him into the trunk, his large body making it a tight squeeze.

Brushing the dirt off of her clothes, Cordelia straightened up, a satisfied sigh parting her lips.

After a moment to regain her energy, Cordelia slammed the trunk shut and walked to the drivers side.

After inserting the keys, her car sped away. Not long afterwards, her car returned and she hopped out of it. Then she ran back into the house and returned carrying a large shovel. Once again her car sped away form the mansion.

Now if anyone had been watching this. They would be experiencing several different emotions. Confusion, amusement, horror; being just a handful of them. Unfortunately for Cordelia there was a very confused, angry spectator, hidden in the behind several bushes and a tree.

A familiar vampire, with a cowboy hat and a Texan accent muttered to himself; after witnessing this spectacle, "Why she ain't a Slayer! If this gets around to anyone, I'll never be able to show my face again!"

And so, newly enlightened, our _not_ so friendly vampire straightened his hat and determined that the brunette would never get the chance to spread word of the embarrassing encounter to anyone again.

Cordelia slammed the brakes on a deserted road, next to a large forest. She pulled to the side of the road and parked neatly.

She then pulled her keys out of the ignition, and exited her car. Crossing to the back of her car, Cordelia popped the trunk and immediately felt her eyes close. She couldn't bear Angel's lifeless expression. A sincere trickle of tears ran down her face and she brushed them away angrily.

Steeling herself, Cordelia grabbed his arms and began the tedious job of pulling him to a group of trees she'd picked out.

When she finally reached them she ran back to her car and returned with the shovel.

Then she grimly set to work.

About twenty minutes later a small hole that would barely fit Angel's body had been freshly dug. Cordelia clapped her hands together and bent down near Angel.

Then she rolled him towards the grave slowly, digging her heels into the ground as she did. He fell into the grave with a loud 'thunk'.

She gazed down at the motionless vampire and whispered a hushed "Goodbye." Then she lifted her shovel and began to cover the hole with dirt.

Suddenly a hand enclosed upon Cordelia's throat. She was raised into the air, her feet desperately trying to connect with the ground. Gasping for air, Cordelia cringed when she recognized the southern drawl in her ear,

"Hello. Isn't it a mighty coincidence? Us meeting here? In the middle of the night like this? Must be my lucky day."

"Didn't we go over this?" She managed to choke. "Do you really want to piss me off?"

He chuckled in her ear. "If you're a Slayer, than I'm a pig who likes to take a bath every day."

Cordelia shrugged off the unusual comment as a Texan thing and tried to suck in as much air as possible.

"That trick you played on me wasn't very funny. Pretending to be a Slayer. You can't fool me that easily."

Cordelia refrained from rolling her eyes, having enough sense to realize that would be a bad idea in her situation.

He lowered her to the ground and continued, "Now I figure, I'll just kill you and leave your corpse right here, where not no one will ever find ya. How's that sound, little girl."

Realizing that her usual witty retort would be useless at that moment, Cordelia simply kneed her opponent in the groin. He doubled over in pain and released her neck. She hit his back as hard as she could and ran past him. Unfortunately, he caught her before she'd even ran four feet.

Growling in pain, he glared down at her. She struggled angrily, but to no avail.

"Ugh. I'm really gonna enjoy draining you of all your blood."

Cordelia's eyes widened in fear. "Wait! If you kill me, Buffy will know you did it. And then she'll kick your ass!"

He scowled. "No she won't. It's the Hellmouth."

Cordelia pushed forwards, seeing his uncertainty. "Wanna bet? On the same night you try to kill me, I get attacked by a vampire? What is she supposed to think Angel did it?"

She immediately regretted her rash words. His eyes lit up. "Yeah. I think that's exactly what she's gonna think."

. "But he's dead!"

"No. I shot him with a dart. I figured if I couldn't hurt you, I'd hurt your friends. It was filled with a poison that only affects vampires. Puts 'em to sleep for awhile, but when they wake up they hallucinate. Weird stuff. Not themselves for a couple days. And when they do wake up, they's awful hungry." He gave a sinister laugh. His lips spread wide, in a sly smile.

He pulled her over to a nearby tree and then dug in a pack he had. Holding her wrists firmly in one hand, he pulled rope out of his bag.

This time, Cordelia couldn't hold back her disdainful comment. She snorted. "What are you; Indiana Jones or something?"

He jerked her forwards and pushed her against the tree. Then he tied her wrists tightly, the rope digging into her fragile skin.

When he'd finished tying them, he pushed her roughly and she fell over. Her head hit the ground, as she was unable to catch herself with her hands.

Our vampire cowboy bent and tied her feet together swiftly, to make sure the fiery Brunette didn't try to escape.

Cordelia vainly tried to kick him. He merely tied the ropes tighter.

Satisfied, he gazed down at her grinning. "Now, I'm thinking I'll just leave you with your little friend. He should be awake in a few hours. And when he kills you, the Slayer will just think he turned on you. He is a vampire."

Cordelia's joy at learning Angel was alive was diminished by the look on her enemy's face. He grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. Then he marched over to the open grave.

Before he ruthlessly threw her in, he paused. Cordelia felt a dim hope that he'd decided not to throw her into a dark hole with a drugged and hungry vampire waiting. Especially one who wasn't all there.

But instead he muttered to himself "Ooops. Forgot." He lowered her and then morphed into vampire face.

Barely a second passed for her to register this before he sunk his teeth into her neck. However, he didn't suck the blood from her neck. He simply let the blood flow.

Then he bit her again on the shoulder and on her right wrist. As a finishing touch, he made a huge bite mark on her left thigh.

Cordelia let out muted whimpers of pain as he smiled, blood staining his lips. He then dropped her unceremoniously into the grave.

She fell on top of Angel's back, her head scraping the dirt painfully. Angel made no move.

She groaned in anger. She was stuck in a grave with a hungry vampire, in the middle of nowhere, covered in blood. Basically a come bite me to any hungry _thing _out there. Could it get any worse?" Her rhetorical question was answered by a drop of rain splattering against her cheek.

Cordelia glared up at the sky. "_**Oh really mature**_! Hilarious." She yelled at the top of her voice, to any higher beings up there. "How about now you send a bloodthirsty monster my way? Or I know, how about HARMONY? Huh?"

Angel stirred and opened his eyes. She shuddered when he instantly morphed into vamp face.

"Great." Cordelia muttered under her breathe.

Author's note again: I'm aware of a few plot tears. It was hard to get it to make sense and flow smoothly. Just go with it please?

Okay this was a ton of work, so be nice when reviewing! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed:

**Caellach Tiger Eye; **Thanks. It's always nice when someone leaves a long review. And I looove Philip Pullman's Dark Material's! I would eagerly join a protest against the movie for the first book. (kidding) Though I do detest the movie.

**Pirates Sparrow and Turner: **Thanks! Love your fan-fics! Like love! However, my head would explode trying to keep track of that many stories. :D

**CaptScarlett :** Thanks. I thought your story _Aptitude_ was hilarious

**Agrove: **Thanks for the review. I totally love Cordelia's bluntness too!

**MelBelle2 : **yeah I got the idea from **LisaMarie514**'s story _Car Trouble. _It's really good, you should check it out,

Nio : yep she slept on the couch and I'll try to make my stories longer. Thanks loads!

Sal : Thanks for the reviews. sorry I didn't continue my Angelus one. I've really been working on this one. Maybe someday,

**Puella Pulchra: **Thanks for reviewing! I always need more! :)

**Apple Mysteries: **Special, Special thanks go to you! I was originally just going to have Angel be fine but then I had a completely different train of thought after reading your review. Thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Joss Whedon has that honor.

Warnings:Violence, language, etc

Author's Note: Sorry about taking forever to update. Not really any inspiration. Okay I know last chapter was a little hard to follow, but I tried to tie everything together as best I could. I'm really looking forward to the next couple chapters. There should be some familiar characters on their way. Now for the fun part! If you're reading it, I expect a review! Oh and when you review let me know any sentences that you liked and any that didn't really tickle your fancy.

Cordelia pressed herself up against her dirt surroundings and surveyed the vampire in front of her. He was crouched low, low growls erupting from his chest.

She barely suppressed a grimace. They were back to wolf boy.

"Angel." Cordelia raised her tied hands slowly. "Angel, it's okay. It's just me."

Angel paused, looking torn.

"Good boy. See. You don't want to eat me. You're nice and full."

Angel considered this for a minute and then gave a ferocious snarl.

Cordelia managed to repress the only reaction she felt like giving, which was a childish; 'fine, be that way.' and instead glanced up. She might be able to climb her way out if she could find some handholds.

She turned back to Angel. "Okaaay. So maybe you're just a _tad _hungry. But we can get you some nice pigs blood on the way home.'

This was met with more snarling.

Cordelia gave a little jump and seemed to meld into the wall of dirt. "Okay. What abut Buffy? You remember her? Buffy tastes waay better than me. You know Slayer blood and all that. You could kidnap her on the way home." Cordelia suggested desperately. Technically this whole situation was completely the petite blonde's fault.

Angel jumped on top of her. Cordelia screeched and tried to push the heavy body off of her.

Holding her flailing arms above her head, Angel bit into her neck.

Cordelia, fought the urge to pass out and desperately pounded his back.

Her efforts became weaker as she slowly lost more and more blood.

Luckily, Cordelia managed to get her hands free. She grabbed a cross she always wore and pressed it against Angel's shoulder. He jumped backwards in surprise.

Rain was pouring down, and the dirt surrounding them was quickly becoming mud. Cordelia was drenched and covered in it.

Feeling dizzy, she managed to sit up. Angel lunged forwards, going for her neck, teeth bared.

She managed to roll out of the way, forcing Angel to swallow several mouthfuls of mud instead of the blood he yearned for. She wriggled around on the ground, furiously trying to worm her hands out of the ropes. Angel was still face down in the mud. With a giddy 'ha ha!' Cordelia managed to slip her hands out of the ropes. She quickly bent over her legs and worked quickly on her feet. She managed to pull one foot free of the knotted rope.

Breathing heavily and head spinning, Cordelia got to her feet unsteadily.

She watched Angel warily, as he rose from the ground also, looking furious. He lumbered towards her and Cordelia held out her cross shakily.

"Stay back! I mean it! Don't make me hurt you."

He grabbed the cross in one hand, squeezed it and then threw it over his shoulder. Cordelia gave a little whimper.

He advanced closer and then suddenly swung around. He seemed to focusing on something intently. Suddenly he made a weird series of movements as if attacking an unseen opponent.

Cordelia watched with her eyebrows raised, puzzled by his strange behavior.

He continued whacking away at thin air, looking extremely comical.

Cordelia, in too bad of a mood to find surly angel making an idiot out of himself funny; said "Angel! Angel snap out of it. We have to get out of this watery grave. Like now!"

He didn't register anything she'd said. Warily, Cordelia inched over to Angel. She then tapped him gently on the shoulder. He swung around and his fist shot out, clocking her in the side of her face.

She was going to have a huge bruise.

She slid to the ground, her back scraping the muddy sides of the enclosing ground.

Angel turned his attentions back to his invisible opponent. Cordelia huffed angrily and lightly put a hand to the side of her face.

After working her jaw back and forth for a few seconds, she glared at her vampire companion. The hallucination was keeping him busy, but even severely out of his mind; eventually Angel was going to notice the blood and attack her again.

Breathing hard, Cordelia tried to regain her balance as the ground got wetter and wetter. She glanced up at the surrounding enclosure and searched intently for anything to grasp.

A cluster of roots poking out of the ground caught her attention. They were low enough for her to reach. Hope spread through her and Cordelia tried to make her way over to them. She swore loudly when her heels stuck in the mud.

"God-" Cordelia pulled one manicured foot out of her shoe. "Dammit!" Her other foot came free. Casting her beautiful shoes a regretful look, Cordelia lightly made her way underneath the roots.

She stretched deeply, and managed to grasp a handful of strong roots. Panting, she pulled herself up slowly and painfully.

Luckily the grave she had dug wasn't very deep. Scratching her arm against a few twigs sticking out of the mud, she grasped the outcrop of the shallow grave and heaved herself up.

Cordelia glanced down towards Angel. He was pacing back and forth muttering furiously.

She had half a mind to leave the bloodthirsty creature in the grave where he belonged. The bite wound she had was going to take forever to heal.

Huffing out an irritable sigh, Cordelia glanced around. Her eyes lit up when she saw a long tree branch on the ground.

She grabbed it and swung it over the side of the grave. "OI! Angel!" She yelled, trying to catch his attention.

Her cry was met with a wistful, "I just wish we could find the gravy." from Angel.

Ignoring the puzzling statement Cordelia yelled again " Angel."

"No, no. You've set it all wrong. This is not mahogany." Angel gestured angrily at air.

Patience completely gone; Cordelia swung her makeshift weapon and managed to knock him in the head.

He let out a pained yelp and swung around towards the stick.

"Look. Either grab the stick and let me haul your _useless _ass up, or I'm leaving you here to rot. Which won't be long because the sun's coming up soon."

Angel cocked his head to the side and then angrily hit the stick.

Cordelia allowed herself a satisfied smile as he gasped in pain when his hand met solid wood.

"Fine. Make it harder on me."

Inches away from pulling out her beautiful chestnut hair, Cordelia pondered her options. The sun would be up before she could go back and fetch Buffy, so she could fling his annoying ass out of the grave. There was no way Cordelia was going to be able to bring him up unwillingly.

But he was a vampire right? With his agility he could probably just jump up on his own. He just needed the proper encouragement.

Growling under her breathe, Cordelia took one of her small silver earrings out of her earlobe. Wincing somewhat, she sucked in her breathe and held her hand out in front of her. Then she dug the earring into the palm of her hand and created a small cut. Feeling slightly sick, she rubbed the blood all over her hand thoroughly.

Then she grabbed her stick from the ground and swung it hard into Angel's head. A vindictive smile curved her lips once again as he swung around, eyes black as coal.

"Oh yeah. I hit ya." She teased. Cordelia dropped her stick and then stuck her bloody hand over the edge. "Smell that big boy? Want some? Warm healthy blood, right from the source just waiting for you. All you have to do is come and get it."

Cordelia's hand disappeared from his view. She grabbed her big stick and silently hoped her blood was as tasty as she'd always imagined.

Several long seconds passed and Cordelia bit her lip. Suddenly Angel's dark form appeared from out of the grave.

Panting heavily, blood-lust reining his mind, he took in his surroundings quickly, and settled his gaze on Cordelia.

He lunged forward and Cordelia's stick flew forwards and collided with his bruised head brutally.

He dropped immediately and Cordelia surveyed him warily. After he lay still for at least a minute, Cordelia sighed heavily. It was going to be a long journey home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Brilliant Author (me)- "Oh come on do I really have to say it? AGAIN?" **Sigh**

(disgruntled tone) "Fine. . . I do not own any of these characters." (Mumbles) "Joss Whedon does. . . still. . . stupid genius."

_Warnings_: Language and severe scoldings.

Author's Note: Hi peoples. I have updated! * Pats self on back. * Yay me. I know the last chapters were a little hard to believe, as I warned they would be (hey I'm making it up as I go, okay!) but I'm trying to make it an enjoyable read.. It's not written to be taken _too_ seriously. Okay now that I've justified a few chapters that some might label a _tiny _bit silly, on with the show!

* * *

Angel woke to a loud unfamiliar noise that oddly resembled a freight train. He raised his head and winced as his body protested loudly. Sleep clouding his eyes, he surveyed his surroundings. He was on the floor of his mansion, pools of light spilling into the corners of the dark room. Groaning at the stiffness of his body, he used his hands to slowly pushed himself upright, back creaking ominously.

The 'freight train' sounded again and Angel turned his head to locate it. The train was actually Cordelia; who was curled up on his couch, mouth hanging open, snoring loudly. She looked as though she had collapsed onto the couch and fallen asleep instantly, without pillow or blanket to ease her discomfort.

What puzzled Angel further were her mud-stained clothes and the dirt covering his usually immaculate floors.

Angel painfully stood, head throbbing for reasons unknown to him.

He rubbed it slowly and thought desperately, trying to remember the night before.

The last clear thing he remembered was a pain in his stomach as Cordelia kicked him and a sharp prick in his neck.

Still massaging his clearly mistreated head, Angel concentrated and saw images flash past his eyes. Mud seemed to be everywhere - He felt heavy and confused- He saw a young girl- he felt the burn in his throat as his hunger erupted at the smell of blood-He felt pain- Blurred images swirled in his mind, twisting fiction and fact in a tight knot of memories.

Utterly bewildered, Angel blinked slowly and the spell released him. The sound of Cordelia's snoring made him jerk his head in her direction. He advanced towards the sleeping girl and then shook her roughly.

Cordelia moaned in annoyance and rolled away from him. Angel rolled his eyes and grabbed her arms twisting her to face him. Cordelia kept her eyes firmly shut, refusing to re-enter reality.

"Cordelia! Cordelia!" Angel shook her arms, causing her head to bob up and down ridiculously.

Cordelia growled loudly, eyes still closed resolutely, and tucked her knees closer into her stomach.

Angel let out a barely audible grunt of frustration and released her arms. "Cordelia, wake up now!"

She ignored his command/plea and rolled over to burrow her face into the couch. Fed up, Angel grasped the stubborn mule in the guise of a girl firmly around the waist and lifted her off of the couch.

His attempts were somewhat thwarted by Cordelia grabbing the couch and clinging to it.

If anyone had been observing them, they would have laughed quite loudly at the sight. They looked a ridiculous pair; Angel's arms encircled Cordelia's waist, her body elevated, feet kicking vainly in the air, and hands clinging desperately to the couch.

Angel finally succeeded in wrenching her grasp from the couch and dumped her unceremoniously onto the floor.

She let out an enraged yell, and crossed her arms, brown eyes glaring up at the object of her displeasure. Angel's mouth twitched at the edge, trying not to laugh at her. Bottom lip jutting out, hair sticking up in all directions, and glaring up at him with a outraged and annoyed expression; Cordelia resembled a small child who had just thrown a ferocious tantrum, and was now pouting in a corner, making sure their scolder was aware just how much they had hurt them.

Cordelia, noticing the amused expression, glowered even more darkly. "Oh, so you think _manhandling _women who just _saved _your pasty white ass is funny? Next time, I'll just let you burn!" She spat vehemently, now resembling an extremely pissed, de-clawed kitten.

Angel also crossed his arms, as he surveyed the heap on the floor next to his feet. "Cordelia. What happened last night?"

Cordelia seemed to consider answering his question. Finally, pursing her lips she glanced at him distastefully. "It'd serve you right if I didn't tell you anything after how you just acted. Honestly, I'm nothing but nice to you-"

Angel resisted rolling his eyes at the comment. Considering the state he was in at the moment, he severely doubted she had been anything but nice to him. Instead, Angel interrupted calmly "Cordelia. What happened?"

Cordelia scowled and then said sourly "Fine. Okay after I kicked you, you collapsed and you didn't move or anything. You weren't breathing and . . . and you didn't have a pulse-"

"I don't breathe, Cordelia. Or have a pulse."

Cordelia let out a deep breathe. " Well I panicked. I wasn't thinking. God, do you know how scared I was? I thought I killed you. I made a tiny mistake and all you do is-"

Angel broke in quickly, as her eyes started to water. The last thing he wanted was for her to burst into tears. A little panicked, Angel said as soothingly as possible "It's okay. I'm sorry. You didn't know. Please go ahead."

Satisfied, Cordelia continued her tale, describing vividly how she'd hauled him to her car and then taken him to the forest.

His expression barely changed during the whole story, but hardly noticeable to the human eye, as she relayed the details quickly, his eyebrows slowly raised until they'd practically disappeared into his hair.

"Okay then." He said after several long moments had passed when she'd finished her story.  
Cordelia huffed angrily. "That's it? That's all I get? An 'okay then'. Oh I can see why Buffy stabbed you!"

She jumped up and glared in his direction.

Angel rolled his eyes and replied exasperatedly, "What I am I supposed to say; thanks?"

Cordelia threw her hands into the air. "Duh!"

Angel scoffed. "You threw me into a ditch and tried to bury me!"

"Ugh! That's because I thought you were dead1 You idiot! And I could have left you there. But I didn't. So ha!"

"I AM dead Cordelia. Even Xander can figure that out!"

Cordelia's face turned hurt and she exhaled dramatically. "Ya know what, **Angel, **I am really sick of this 'tude you always have! Okay?"

Angel make a throttling motion. She inspected her nails casually.

Inhaling swiftly for unneeded breathe, Angel made an effort to calm himself. "You know, this is ridiculous. That vampire is still on the loose. We need to take care of him. He could still come back and hurt Buffy."

Cordelia's eyes narrowed dangerously. She surveyed him through slits. "We? I am not helping in this at all! At all! I already risked my life for your lousy un-life. I'm done! Finis. This whole thing is over. I have more than re-payed Buffy for the life saving thing. In fact I should be given a medal! A medal! For putting up with you!"

She looked ready to have a mental breakdown, and Angel unconsciously took a step back.

"Okay. You stay here and I'll track him okay?" He asked, cautiously.

He was taken back when Cordelia looked at him in amusement. "It's light out dumbass. In less you have some sort of special ring that keeps you from burning up, you can't go out. _And_ this vamp has probably left town." She smiled sarcastically. "But good luck finding him anyways. I'm sure you'll find a way."

And with that she turned and left, where he could not follow. At least not during the day!

**Sorry i know it's really short. I've been having some writers block. Suggestions are very much so welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings**: Fluffyness, language :)

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**Author's Note: **_I know I haven't updated in forever, But I started working on a new fic and I had the urge to pick this one up again. I can't say how often I'll update but reviews will definitely help me to. Hope this is fluffy enough for Cangel fans. PS we'll be seeing some familiar faces soon. _

* * *

Cordelia gave a contented sigh as she slipped into a warm, bubble bath of heaven. The frown that had been present since she'd left the irritating vampire's house disappeared.

A smile curved her lips, as the grime and blood was washed away, replaced by the appealing smell of cherry blossoms.

The bruises were soothed and Cordelia could think more clearly without the constant ache impairing her thoughts.

So maybe it wasn't all Angel's fault. She might have had a small part in yesterday's events. Sighing irritably, she closed her eyes, trying to block out her thoughts.

Angel was the farthest from her mind. She was thinking about the new heels she was planning on asking her dad for. She was thinking of how she could get back at Buffy.

She was not thinking about-

"Dammit!" She huffed, clambering out of the porcelain tub wearily. She wrapped herself in a towel, grumbling under her breath.

Cordelia wandered into her room, grabbing the clothes on her bed quickly. She shoved them on hastily and pulled her damp hair into a ponytail.

Still muttering, she glanced at her watch. It was only four o clock.

With a backwards glance at her messy room, she grabbed her shades and walked out the door.

* * *

"Angel?"

Angel heard the familiar voice, echo in the large mansion. He swung around to face the young girl, who looked somewhat hesitant.

Cordelia caught Angel's questioning gaze and said haltingly. " I just . . just came to give you back your clothes. I would never want to be caught with them." She finished haughtily.

Angel nodded slowly, waiting for her to continue.

"Yeah, so here ya go." She walked over to him and shoved the clothes into his arms. Angel winced slightly and Cordelia caught his expression.

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his shirt. He backed away, not used to someone invading his space.

She pulled his shirt up and glared at him accusingly. "You're hurt!"

Angel pulled away from her grip, gently removing her hand. "It's nothing, Cordelia. I've had worse."

Cordelia blew a stray hair out of her eyes. "You do have a first aid kit here don't you?" She waved her hand airily. "Course you do. You know _Buffy_." She glanced around the room.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted a package in the corner. "Go sit on the couch. I'll be there in a sec." She commanded.

Angel watched her walk away from him, then slowly ambled over to the couch, finding it useless to argue with the brunette.

She swung around, carrying a first aid kit and sat down next him.

"Take of your shirt." She rolled her eyes at the look he gave her. "I'm not going to assault you or anything Angel. Quit being such a man-baby."

He took his shirt off exasperatedly and dropped it on the floor, muscles rippling impressively.

Cordelia opened her kit matter-of-factly and pulled out a bandage.

There was a long wound on his belly, that looked like it had been reopened.

She wiped it gently, smiling apologetically when he winced. She slowly wrapped the bandage around his middle, binding it tightly so it would stay.

Angel glanced down at Cordelia. Her head was bent in concentration and her eyes were squinting slightly. He shifted uncomfortably at her proximity.

Cordelia glanced up and caught him staring. He looked away quickly.

She grinned brightly and patted the bandages lightly. "There. All better."

He nodded and glanced back at her. His eyes widened surprisingly when he caught a flash of something as she turned to close the first aid package.

"What about you? Where'd you get that?" He reached out and gently brushed the bite she had on her neck.

She shivered at the touch and leaned away. "What? Oh. That." She chuckled nervously.

Angel reached out and grabbed the kit from her. He gently turned her so he could see the wound more clearly.

Cordelia's thoughts were somewhat muddled as he swabbed the bite cautiously. The cool sensation let up and she felt cotton being pressed against her neck.

Angel didn't say anything when he'd finished. He began packing the bandages away.

Cordelia turned her neck to face him. They were only inches apart.

"Thank you." She murmured, staring into his dark brown eyes.

He nodded lightly, feeling her warm breathe brush against his face. He glanced down at eyes that mirrored the color of his own. So different to the girl he used to love. His brain protested quickly.

Used to love? He still loved Buffy. He did.

Cordelia felt safe and warm, next to the bulk of Angel. Her neck still tingled pleasantly from his touch.

His chest was still completely bare, but she was momentarily taken aback that it was perfectly still.

' Riiiiight. He doesn't breathe.' She reminded herself. Her thoughts wandered for a second and then returned back to Angel's perfectly sculpted face.

She felt herself leaning in, studying his lips. They were so perfect.

Angel didn't move away as Cordelia leaned in. he found himself captivated by her perfect eyes. So brown and deep. Like he could fall into them.

They were so close together. Their lips were almost brushing . . . .

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA Guess you'll just have to review to find out what happens next. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** _Hi! Hope you enjoy. :P_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own anything. Blah Blah Blah. It all belongs to BLAH BLAH BLAH!_

* * *

Cordelia wasn't sure which of them drew back first. They glanced around the room awkwardly; Cordelia twiddling her thumbs, Angel running his hands through his hair. There was a long moment of silence, as they both tried to pretend nothing weird had just happened.

Finally Cordelia cleared her throat and hopped off the couch. "Well. There ya go. I returned your clothes." She brushed imaginary dirt off of her pants, and turned to face him. "Well I have to be going. _Again_. This was fun. Have fun with your uh . . . vampire hunting. Yeup."

Angel stood and she stuck out her hand with a solemn expression. Angel stared at it for a moment looking completely bewildered. She held it there for a few more seconds, gazing at him expectantly.

He finally reached forward and shook it, still bewildered. Cordelia made an expression halfway between and grimace and a smile. "Kay. I'll see you then...Yeup."

She blew out her cheeks, still surveying him awkwardly. He nodded in her direction and she spun on her heel and exited, her shoes stomping loudly.

* * *

At school the next Monday, Cordelia somewhat dreaded running into Buffy. She was still irked with her, determined to believe she was responsible for the loss of homecoming queen.

However they had sixth period together, so it was inevitable. Head held high, Cordelia entered the room oozing confidence.

She saw Xander in the corner of the room, sidled up to Willow, reading the book over her shoulder. Her face flickered for a millionth of a second. She had become accustomed to Xander's strange attachment to Buffy and Willow, and tried not to let it bother her; but she wasn't made of stone. Sometimes his obvious fawning over the two got to her.

She smiled brightly and took her normal seat, smoothing the miniskirt she was wearing. Xander glanced up from his book, and saw her. He jumped up and practically ran to her.

"Hey, Cordy! How was your weekend?"

Cordelia brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Oh you have no idea how-" She paused mid-rant, looking up at him. He was looking at Willow. When he heard her stop he turned back to her.

"No idea what?" He prodded.

"It was fine. Boring really." She said offhandedly. She'd just remembered that Xander was not to be informed of Angel's alive-y-ness.

"Cool." Xander said. "Well you know a boring weekend in Sunnydale is better than an exciting one." He winked cornily.

The bell rang and he pecked her cheek swiftly, then scrambled to his seat. She rolled her eyes at his antics and rested her hand in her palm, preparing herself for forty-five minutes of boredom.

At the end of class, Cordelia grabbed her extremely expensive purse and stood up, elbowing her way to the door. A hand caught her, as she was almost out, and she swore mentally.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" Said a girl's voice in her ear.

Cordelia smiled her wide fake smile. "Of course you can, Buffy. It's not like I don't have better things to do than sit here and talk to _you._" She made an obvious show of looking her over.

Buffy ignored her. "Awesome." She waited until the last of the students ambled out and then relaxed.

"Giles has me working night shift, and my mom wants to spend time with me and my schedule is just slammed."

Cordelia raised a hand, silencing the Buffy's whining. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get to feed Fido. Don't you think he's well enough to feed himself though? It's not that hard to get blood."

A huge grin crossed her face. "Hey, I know! I could kidnap Harmony and drop her off for him! Kill two birds with one stone. Huh? That could work! She would feed Angel for like a week, right?"

Buffy gaped at her for a second. "_Cordelia! _Just pick the blood up _as usual _and drop it off, kay?" She spoke to her as though she were talking to a preschooler. "You may not kill anyone, okay? That's bad."

She scoffed. "I was just kidding. Duh."

Buffy nodded skeptically and departed with a wave.

Cordelia inspected her nails for a second and then said under her breath. "I thought it was a good idea."


End file.
